Love Game
by staybravetris
Summary: Love is game and the rules are always changing, how is Elena supposed to keep up? Find out in "Love Game"!
1. Chapter 1

Love is a game. And you have to learn the rules. But they don't tell you that each relationship comes with a different set of rules. And, those rules are changed since we are vampires. We live forever obviously. I don't have an explanation for why Damon broke up with me, he just did. I think about how I could live without him. I loved him. I have to change the way I think, because I need to worry about the most important thing in my life, Jeremy. Bonnie hasn't been the same since she's come back either. I mean, she did die so I guess that can change a person, hell it makes you different. Stronger. Weaker. You need people around you to make you feel really alive again. I've counted every brick in my dorm room. 432. That's how many.

"Elena? Earth to Elena?"

"What Caroline? What could you possibly need now?"

"Sorry. Never mind." Caroline was always over dramatic and I wasn't always a bitch.

"I'm sorry, seriously, you can tell me."

"Katherine is in the hospital."

"What?" No way.

"She had a heart attack. You knew she was dying."

"Yeah, I know that I knew that." I didn't really know that…"Is she going to be okay?"

"Who cares?"

I do. But I cant tell Caroline that. "We should go talk to Damon and Stefan."

"Fine by me."

I got off the bed for the first time in what felt like years. I didn't know why I wanted Katherine to be alive, but I did.

"You seem different…."

"Well no duh Caroline, my boyfriend broke up with me...not that you care."

"Elena I do care, but I cant say that I'm not happy."

"You're happy to see me in pain? You deserve the award for the suckiest best friend. Your boyfriend hates Klaus more than he loves you."

"You know I didn't mean it like that-"

I didn't even care what Caroline was saying, I was just glad that Bonnie came in to interrupt her.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We are getting ready to go to Stefan's. Katherine had a heart attack." Caroline wasn't going to let me get a word in.

"Is she going to be okay?" Bonnie questioned.

"Who cares?" Caroline remarked back.

"Let's just go." I wanted to get to Damon as soon as possible.

"What's up with her?" I heard Bonnie ask. At least one of my friends was concerned about me.

"Don't ask." Typical Caroline.

I rolled my eyes as I made my way down the stairs of the dormitory. I could wait any longer to talk to Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

The rules of love are supposed to be simple. You love each other unconditionally, yet every relationships comes with different terms and conditions that you don't bother to read. I didn't bother to read mine when I was with Damon or Stefan, so I guess in some sick way I am getting what I deserved.

"What are we going to do at Stefan's?" Bonnie asked as we were driving to his house.

"Figure something out? I don't really know." Wow, for once Caroline had no idea what to say.

"I need to talk to Damon." I said without thinking.

"About what?" Bonnie seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. I could feel Caroline rolling her eyes though.

"I need to know why he broke up with me."

"That might be something you want to ignore." Caroline warned me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I was getting defensive.

"I mean, that you might not like the answers he gives you. I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to…" She trailed off.

"You don't want me to what?"

"Never mind."

I finally got it, "You don't want me and Damon to work it out."

"Stop fighting, we're here." Bonnie warned us.

I stepped out of the car and I suddenly didn't have the confidence I had before. I was nervous. I didn't have any idea on what I was going to say. Was I supposed to go on the defensive like I did with Caroline? Did I really have another option?

We walked through the front door like it was nothing.

"Stefan?" I called out. "Damon?"

"In here." I knew that they were calling from the living room. They had the fire going, per usual. And they were drinking, another not-so-big surprise.

"Want any?" Damon offered to no one in particular.

We all shook our heads in unison.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him, quietly.

He made some sort of reassuring grunting noise. I took that as a yes as we walked into his bedroom. I had been here for so many happy occasions, but this was no one of them.

"What can I do for you now, Elena?" He sounded impatient.

"Tell me why you don't love me anymore." I demanded.

His eyes became sad, "It's not that I don't love you anymore, and you know that."

"Do I?"

"I hope so."

"Then tell me why you really broke up with me." I needed some sort of an answer.

"You cant always handle the truth, Elena."

"Try me."

"You'll hate me." He warned.

"I said try me." I crossed my arms.

"The night your parents drove off of Wickery Bridge was one of the last nights I got my revenge on those who tortured me."


End file.
